Storms bring hearts
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: OK so first things first, this is shounen ai not shoujo ai and their also humans. So Butterscotch(genderbent Fluttershy) and Rainbow Blitz(genderbent Rainbow Dash) go for a walk after school when it starts to storm. RainbowBlitzXButterscotch


Butterscotch inhaled a deep breath, today was the day. He made his way to the school's soccer field to find his favorite, Rainbow Blitz. Quietly walking up he looked the field to find nobody.

_'Where is he?'_ Butterscotch thought as he looked down. _'Did he forget?' H_e looked up and sighed. _'It's getting dark, I hoped it doesn't rain.' _"Is something wrong, Butterscotch?"

The pinkette gasped as a familiar voice crept into his ear. "Rainbow Bitz?!" Butterscotch yelled as he turned around to face the other. ''You scared me!" Rainbow Blitz chuckled as he put a hand on shoulder. "Where to?" Butterscotch looked down and smiled. "The park.''

* * *

They walked thought the park, Butterscotch looked up at the sky. The open sky was covered in dark clouds, storm clouds. "Rainbow Blitz?" He asked looking over at the rainbow haired male.

His voice stuck in his throat, he didn't dare trust it. Rainbow looked over at him with curiosity. "What is it Scotch? Your face is kinda red." He was about to answer when wetness hit his nose.

"Hu?" Suddenly a down pour of rain blanket the whole park. "Come on!" Rainbow Blitz yelled taking Butterscotch's hand. They both race to one of the nearby trees, taking shelter under a small oak.

Gasping for air, butterscotch leaded on the trees warm trunk. Wait... why was the tree warm?! "Comfortable?" Butterscotch looked up to see Rainbow Blitz smiling.

His face turned pure bright red and he tried to back away when thunder roared. Butterscotch practically jumped into the others arms, trembling in fear. "Butterscotch," Rainbow Blitz said wiping pink hair out of the smaller's blue eyes.

"What's wrong? Is it the storm?" The pinky looked down, his eyes filling with tears. "I...I'm scarred..." More thunder screamed and lighting ripped through the sky.

The storm raged more as the wind blew the rain at them. Rainbow Blitz held Butterscotch close, shielding him form the rain.

Something in his heart told him to protect the kind being, and let nothing hurt him. "Butterscotch!" Rainbow Blitz yelled over the roars. "Get closer to the trunk!"

As Butterscotch more closer to the trunk Rainbow Blitz pinned him down, blocking the harmful elements. At his moment he could see Blitz clearer. His rainbow mimicked hair was drenched and clung to his forehead. His blue hoodie was damp and gave a perfect outline of his arms.

His deep pink eyes burned with a fiery determination. But why? Why did they burn with such willpower? To protect maybe? But, to protect what? Then it him like lighting.

Him! Rainbow Blitz was protecting him! Butterscotch couldn't help but bring Rainbow Blitz into a caring embrace. Blitz just stayed their, his eyes wide. Then he hugged back.

They looked at each other, their eyes reading the others. Their face's began to get closer and closer, their lips almost brushing when..._ BOOM!_

Thunder echoed though the air scenting a scared shitless Butterscotch into Blitz's chest. Rainbow held onto him and looked aside.

_'Thank you for ruining the moment you damned storm!'_ He let out a sight as he rested his cheek on Scotch's head, thinking about what had almost happened.

* * *

The storm had finally let up, it had been about an hour. "Thank you Rainbow Blitz," Butterscotch said getting off the ground. "It was so kind of you."

Rainbow gave a small smile and scratched the back of his neck. "It was nothing, really. I'm just happy you're unharmed." Butterscotch gave the cutest smile ever and walked up until their was only an inch between them.

"I think that a thank you isn't enough." Blitz was shocked as Butterscotch came up and press his satin soft lips against his and pulled back.

Rainbow's eyes were wider than saucers as Scotch did a spin and waved. "See you tomorrow!" Rainbow Blitz came back to reality and began running after the cheery pink male.

"Scotch! Butterscotch wait up! BUTTERSCOTCH!"


End file.
